Life as we know it
by tanhil1992
Summary: What if Lightening and Serah had another sister? one who was the middle child. who had to go through the same events of the game. this follows her part through the game. eventually a collection of one shots. OC/OC


Ok so im still playing FF13 (STILL!) but ive been busy and i suck at video games even though i like them. so my friend and i who are both still playing the game and we came up with two OCs for the game.

im really really sorry if it doesnt make sense, i've had writers block for the pest 3 months and its killing me. so i finally decided to try and write *sigh* lemme know what u think! i own nothing but Ash

and yes i realize that her name is Ash (almost like ashe) and eventualy the new OC, Niyol's clan is named Vaan but you know what! WRITERS BLOCK IT SUCKS

review! plz! it makes me happy :D and might encourage my muse

* * *

Looking up at the sky as I pushed my bangs out of my hair, I sighed. Taking a flat stone from the beach, skipping it across the water as it gleamed back sunlight. A frown on my face as I watched kids run by screaming and yelling. Yet happiness was far from the emotion that I should have been giving. My younger sister was dating the guy of my dreams, literally. Biting my lip, my pink hair fell back into my eyes but I couldn't be bothered to move them. Life didn't seem to be fair to me. Not after mom and dad died.

I could feel a tear swelling up in my green eyes but I whipped them away. Now wasn't the time to cry. Now was the time to be strong, or so I hoped. Placing myself on the edge of the bridge, I watched Bodhum's famous sunset begin. The ultimate place for lovers to watch…and I was here alone. Can't say I didn't know how to wreck a perfect sunset.

"Hey kiddo, you left dinner early." Flinching quickly, I instinctively began twirling my hair waiting for the person to sit down. I knew he would because he used to every sunset…until last month. Not bothering to look in his direction I continued to watch the sunset quietly as tourists stood in amazement. "I could have used you as a buffer back there. Your sister doesn't like me much." It was true. Lightning hated the man down to his core but I guess you couldn't blame her. She was tough commando girl and the eldest of three girls. I tried to help bring in some money with the local bar, even if it wasn't much it kept us living comfortably.

"Sorry. I don't like being around when Light explodes." A half-truth wouldn't hurt anyone. But she was a dangerous one, even if her outer exterior is usually calm. Continuing to twirl my hair I waited, though he didn't seem to want to answer. As if he secretly knew just being here wasn't helping. But Snow is Snow and he's too optimistic for his own good. He's probably just passing my sadness off on something totally unrelated to him. Ugh, men.

"Yeah, gotta say I wasn't too thrilled at being at the receiving end of that." He paused for a moment. "But Serah's worth it. I'll keep trying until she likes me." With that he patted my shoulder running off down towards the beach, probably in search for my younger sister. Idiot. Taking one last look at the sunset I figured it was time to head back home. Light didn't worry much but after tonight…I knew she would.

Serah being eighteen and only nine months younger then me still didn't make up for the fact that she was more naïve than most. Maybe that's why Snow was so attracted to her, both naïve in thinking. Rolling my eyes to myself I made my way towards home, opening the door to find the house a disaster. The kind where you knew someone was being thrown out.

"Light?" I called through the house. I knew she was here because the TV was still on (and in one piece, which was better than last time), and the smell of food was wafting through the kitchen. "Are you just going to leave all the junk you through at him in the hallway?" I called again, picking up the pieces of broken vases and pieces of wood, assuming they came from the kitchen chairs. It took no longer then a few short moments to clean the mess before entering to dinner already half eaten.

Lightning sat at her normal spot, a murderous glare plastered on her face. I guess she really didn't take Serah's news well. Probably just as well as I did. Biting my lip, I joined her at my spot, sitting in the silence as her anger was beginning to subside. Looking at the food I sighed. So much has gone to waste again. Serah loved to do this, family dinners to announce important news. These dinners usually ended with Light getting angry, leaving me to clean. I knew I wouldn't be able to look at food for a while; deciding cleaning it up now was the best option because it was clear no one else was going to do it. Standing up I began my normal routine.

"I've been thinking about your question." Light's voice came out steady, as if no anger was in her voice. Though when I turned around I knew by her expression she was ready to take a fight. "I'll teach you how to use a gunblade, but…," she paused, looking down at the table. I knew what she meant to say before she even thought it. _But as long as you don't hold a grudge against Serah_. She avoided my eye contact as she grabbed her blade and headed downstairs where she trained.

Smiling I knew then what I had to do. Learn how to master the gunblade, and forget I ever had feelings for the man called Snow.


End file.
